


Down and Dirty

by dragons_and_angels



Series: Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Everyone Has A Crush, F/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Percival Graves Is Very Pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Graves has to do some undercover work and he dresses a little differently than normal.





	Down and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Deanon from the kink meme. Prompt: 'I have just googled Colin Farrel and I have just realized that our immaculately dressed and formally dressed Percival Graves is actually one hot daddy with bad boy images (tattoos, piercing, hot hot body)
> 
> May we have one undercover Graves who had to shed his usual choice of suit and replace it with the tank top, jeans, whatever else 1920s fashion outfit for bad boy images those days.
> 
> I imagine the whole MACUSA cannot concentrate when they see they badass and hardass Director of Magical Security was walking like on hot thug, tattoos, piercings, sweaty skin, disheveled hair.'

"Mr Graves, I have the info you want," Tina said as she opened the door and walked into his office. "I had to talk to- tattoos." She flushed red as she realised what she had said but it was hard to think of anything else when faced with her boss looking like that. 

"Ah, Goldstein, thank you." Graves took the papers off her and turned his back on her. Tina took a moment to look him up and down. Gone was the elegant, well-fitted suits (which were pleasant enough to look at), and in its place was a plain white shirt, sleeves pushed up above the elbows and the top three buttons undone. It gave Tina a excellent view of Graves' dark chest hair, but also the stylised dragon tattoo on his right arm, half hidden by the sleeve, and the cross tattoo on his left forearm. Dark slacks with braces flowed down to heavy black boots and when Graves bent over even slightly, his backside pressed against the cloth and stretched it tight. 

Tina licked her lips and wondered if Graves would think badly of her if she threw herself onto his desk and asked him to ravish her like one of those heroines in Queenie's No-Maj books. He bent his head, and his hair, freed from its usual rigid style, fell across his forehead in a rakish way. 

"Mr Graves, you're dressed different," Tina managed to say and she got a quick glance from her boss before he started to search the drawers in his desk. 

"Yes, I have to go and talk to some of the dock workers, there have been tips about a unicorn blood smuggling operation." He pulled out a pocket watch and put it into his pocket, pulling the shirt a little so Tina could see the shadow of another tattoo on Graves' shoulder. 

"Here you are, Teenie," her sister's voice came from the doorway but she couldn't quite tear her eyes away from Mr Graves to look. "Oh Mr Graves, you look different." Queenie was almost purring and Tina wanted to kick her. She had Jacob, she didn't need to be here. 

"Hello, Miss Goldstein. Undercover work." He bent over to sign some piece of paper and Tina bit back a whimper. She glanced at her sister to see her grinning at Graves. 

"Would you like a cup of coffee before you leave, Mr Graves? It's not evening yet." Queenie had always been very good at the angelic innocence but Tina was too busy thinking of an excuse to stay here longer to yell at Queenie in her head. 

"Oh, thank you." Graves looked surprised, his dark eyes a little wider and somehow deeper than normal. He looked younger and more dangerous, though Tina was well aware that Mr Graves could probably take on the whole of MACUSA and win even in his normal clothes. 

Queenie stepped out of the room and Tina started to talk about the information and how she got the information. It was complete useless babble but Mr Graves tolerated it, or at least didn't mention anything about her stopping, as he prepared everything to be ready for tonight. It was a good thing Tina didn't need to think to babble on, because her brain cells had dried up the second she had gotten a proper look at her boss. He had always been a handsome man, and a dangerous looking one at that, but right now he looked like the perfect mixture of rogue and devil. 

After she managed to finish babbling, she asked, "Mr Graves, can I ask you a sort of personal question?" 

That got his attention. "It depends on what it is, Goldstein." 

"Did you have the outfit?" Tina gestured at Graves' outfit and tried not to stare at his chest hair again. "Or did someone lend it to you?" 

Graves stared at her for a moment before laughing, a actual, full-bodied laugh. It transformed his face and Tina realised that if she didn't have a crush on him before, she did now. Mercy Lewis, she was a goner. "I had it from when I was younger. The only trouble is that it's tighter than I remember." 

Queenie came back into the office with Graves' tea, saving Tina from having to react to that last comment, and she wasn't alone. Two women who Tina recognised from the lower level basement, Mr Abernathy and two of the more senior Aurors, Joseph Ryan and Edith Smith, were at Graves' door as well. 

"Why are you all here?" Graves asked, honestly confused. Stares greeted him and Tina wondered, cynically, if the woman who had turned beet red was going to pass out. "Thank you," he said to Queenie as she handed him his cup of coffee. 

"W-We wanted to ask about the holiday forms for next week, sir," Ryan managed to stutter out. Mr Abernathy gestured at Queenie helplessly, though he was unable to tear his eyes away from Graves, and the two women could do nothing but giggle. 

"Can't that wait?" Graves' forehead creased in annoyance and he picked up his coffee mug and drank half of it. Tina assumed he had cooled it with wandless magic, otherwise he probably burned half his tastebuds off right then. That led to thoughts of Graves' tongue and Tina had to shake herself to get her to snap out of it. 

"You know," Smith said. She had managed to keep her colour normal, but her voice was more than a little breathless. "It really could. Come on, Ryan." She took his arm and dragged him out. Mr Abernathy still couldn't say anything but gave Queenie an awkward wave before scurrying out of the office. The last two women made no signs of moving but Queenie gave them a look and they sighed before sauntering out. 

"Sorry, Mr Graves, they all followed me for some reason," Queenie lied blithely. Tina glared at her and yelled at Queenie in her head but the smile didn't waver at all. 

"That's alright, Miss Goldstein. Would you be able to take my cup back down again? I need to meet my informant before I go down to the docks." Queenie nodded and he handed his cup to her, leaving Tina and Graves alone once again in the room. "Goldstein, with me," he said and Tina followed him, unable to do anything else. "I need back-up on this job. You free this evening?" 

Even if she wasn't free, Tina would have dropped all plans in order to see more of Percival Graves in that outfit. Thank the stars her sister wasn't there to hear that. "Of course, sir." It was all too easy to notice the looks they got as she and Graves strode through the MACUSA building. There were stares, jaws dropping and several things dropping on people's feet as they walked through. "Do you want me in disguise as well, Mr Graves?" Tina managed to ask in a semi-normal kind of voice, probably due to the fact she couldn't stare at Graves while walking without embarrassing herself. Someone dropped some papers as they passed and the papers folded into mice and scurried around their feet. 

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Something that will give me a good excuse to talk to you at the docks if needed." He opened the door for Tina and she stepped through with a mumbled thanks. She had to think about what she could change into but it was hard to make rational decisions when she was looking at the five o'clock shadow on Graves' jaw. 

"No interference unless necessary," Tina said for the lack of anything better as Graves turned to look at her and the words she had planned died on her tongue. 

"Goldstein, is everyone behaving a little strangely today?" Graves asked after he bent down to pick a folder up for one of the secretaries and a woman behind him fainted. 

"Well, it's a Friday, sir. Everyone acts a bit strangely when it comes to the end of the week." She smiled at him and managed to keep herself from panting as she noticed another tattoo behind his ear. He was completely focused on her as they walked down the stairs and it was a heady feeling. 

Madam Picquery appeared at the bottom of the steps at the same as Graves and Tina. She appeared her normal composed self and then she looked up and almost stumbled. "Mr Graves," she said, but it tailed off as she couldn't find anything to say. 

"Madam President," he greeted her as relaxed as he was with anyone, which was to say, not very. Tina hung back, in order to give Picquery and Graves a semblance of privacy and definitely not because she wanted to look at Mr Graves' behind some more. "I am taking Auror Goldstein on some undercover work." 

"That sounds like a good idea." Madam Picquery sounded wrong-footed but she managed to answer without stuttering. Graves looked at her for a moment and then dismissed himself with a nod as it seemed the President couldn't think of anything else to see. He led Tina to the door of the Woolworth Building, ignoring everyone else around him. 

Tina looked back over her shoulder to see the whole of MACUSA staring at the two of them, or more specifically Graves. Unable to resist the urge, she winked and followed Graves out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration: https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/519884350708142963/  
> Now imagine Colin Farrell dressed like that, though I added the dragon tattoo. And chest hair.
> 
> This was so fun to write. I'm trying to get inspired enough again to write a sequel.


End file.
